Generally, communications systems can help protect users data privacy by encrypting data signals. For example, data signals can be encrypted prior to being transmitted and can be decrypted by receiver equipment. As another example, internet data, such as streaming video or voice can be encrypted to prevent unauthorized users from gaining access to the data. Also, in a communications system, voice signals can be encrypted to provide users with privacy. Varying encryption techniques are known and are sometimes defined in various standards, including wired and wireless communication system standards.
Encryption or ciphering is used to encrypt information for the purpose of providing better security or confidentiality of the information. Ciphering helps to prevent unauthorised access to the information by anyone other than an intended recipient; typically, ciphering can be implemented via a ciphering algorithm. Information is usually ciphered by means of a ciphering code prior to being transmitted as data in a signal. Associated with a ciphering code is a ciphering key. Ciphered information can only be obtained from the transmitted signal by use of a corresponding deciphering key and an associated deciphering code. In some systems the ciphering key is the same as the deciphering key. Ciphering is used in all manner of applications where security of information is desired, for example communication over the internet.
While ciphering algorithms offer a degree of security, it is nevertheless possible to break a cipher. This is usually done by training, or repeatedly adapting, an algorithm to make iterative or repeated attempts to determine the deciphering key, each time varying the code according to the result of the previous attempt so as to obtain a better result. This is done until the result converges on the correct deciphering key. While breaking ciphers is computationally intensive, the availability of cheap computing power in recent years has meant that the ability to breaking such ciphers is now within the reach of many people. This poses a significant security risk to individuals and organisations that require sending or receiving secure data.
Current wireless communication systems normally operate so that data may be sent either ciphered (according to a ciphered mode of operation) or unciphered (according to an unciphered mode of operation). During the ciphered mode, both secure data (e.g. user data sent on a traffic channel) and non-secure data (e.g. control data sent on a control channel), are ciphered using the same ciphering key. Ciphering both secure data and non-secure data in this fashion may present a security risk to user data. Minimising a repetition rate for repeated data while potentially helpful, likely does not completely provide fully secured communication systems.
Embodiments of the present invention are believed to address the above-discussed issues as well as others. Thus, embodiments of the present invention are provisioned to enable and provide devices, methods, and systems capable of an enabling transmission and receipt of secure and non-secure data between communication system components.